New Discoveries
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: Sunny and Yosdellillan have been best friends since Kindergarten. They also lived in New York for a long time. But when mysterious sightings of ninjas appear in the city. Would Sunny and Yosdellillan discovery something new about the city?
1. Chapter 1

New Discoveries

**Disclamiers: I don't own anyone except for my oc, Sunny belongs to aliengirl13.**

* * *

Yosdellillan's P.O.V.

"Yosdellillan...Yosdellillan...Yosie...Yose..." Sunny exclaimed while poking my arm. I turned my attention to my best friend I knew since kindergarten.

"Yeah Sunny?"

"Let's go outside and try to find those ninjas that they mention on the news!"

"Did you ask your dad?"

"Yes but he said to be back around 9:50."

I sigh and nodded. To think almost ten years ago, Sunny and I became friends. I remember it like it were yesterday.

Ten years ago.

It was very first day of school and I was so nervous that I wanted to throw up. I was new to this place since my parents and I caked from Tennessee to New York. I was in a classroom full of kids my age. They were running around and screaming. Not my type of crowd.

When the bell ringed, I found and empty seat next to girl.

She is a pale girl with long dishwater blonde hair, blueish greenish eyes with black squares glasses over them, wearing a grey t shirt with a yellow peace sign on it, a black pleated skirt, black and white stripped stockings and black combat boots.

That a type of outfit the little kids wore but it seem to suit her very well. I sat down next to her and she was drawing a picture of a ninja. She turned her attention towards me and gave me a big smile.

"Hi! I'm Sunny!"

"Hi, I'm Yosdellillan."

"Yo-who now?"

"Call me Yosie or Yose or Lily."

"Okay and you can call me Sun Sun."

"Cool."

* * *

From there everything went well and we got the same classes every year. Sunny and I are pretty close, practically like sisters. But when we reached middle school, my parents wanted to moved back to Tennessee. I refused but they let me stayed with Sunny and her family. As long as I visit them on the holidays or on summer vacation.

With Sunny nothing is ever boring. She is my best friend and if anyone says something mean to anyone of us, we go all ninja on them. By we, mostly it's Sunny. I am the apprentice while she is my sensei.

We both went out to the streets of New York in search of the ninjas. I took my camera to take pictures of the night sky and the beauties of New York.

Sunny suggested we go on the roof to get a better view. Which is a good and bad idea. As we were climbing the stairs to the roof, we saw the top of. New York. It was amazing and breathe taking. I took a few pictures, I check them in the view button and they were just excellent and so detail. Except in one of the pictures, there was a strange shadow.

I handed the camera to Sun Sun and asked, "Sunny what's that?"

She examine it carefully and her eyes were wide for a moment and said, "It could be ninjas or it could be a robot with an alien brain in its chest."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Sunny thinking, 'robot with an alien brain in its chest?' That is just plain freaky.

"Well we could get more detail if we zoom in and adjust the image in my laptop."

"Let's go then!"

* * *

As I was typing and clicking on the laptop to adjust the image. It coming to view only it's too dark and I adjust the brightness and the image is clear. I was shock to see what it was.

I went over to Sunny who was sleeping in her bed and shook her violently.

"Sunny! Sunny! Look at this!" I whisper silently, carefully not to wake her dad up. Her blueish greenish eyes shook open and looked the laptop while rubbing her eyes. She was in deep shock.

"Holy guacamole, is that turtle wearing an orange mask? With nunchucks?", she asked clearly confused yet amused.

"How the heck should I know!? I don't know anything about weapons. That's your job."

"He's adorable! Look at his baby face and freckles. "

"Okay he is adorable."

"Let's go outside and find him." Sunny suggested.

"How are we suppose to find a humanoid turtle in New York and it's 11:47?"

"Leave it to me." She said rubbing her hands and looked at me evilly.

Uh oh.

* * *

We were at an alley waiting for the turtle to show up and Sunny was hiding in the shadows. She wanted me to play the damsel in distress.

I glared at Sunny and said, "Why am I always the one playing Damsel in Distress?!"

"Well, hate to break it to you Yosdellillan but you kind of act like one all the times in a fight."

"I do not!"

"Remember we had to fight Derek who wanted to take our lunch money? I had to fight him most of the time, while you just throw a few punches and block his attacks."

"In my defense, I didn't an Kung fu."

"It's ninjutsu!"

"Okay, okay you don't have to throw a fit."

We were about to argue until a laser also hit me. We both look and saw three men who look alike had weapons and they pointed it to us.

"The ones who should not be here will be eliminated by the krang in the very location the krang are planning to destroy the one that are called turtles. "

There one thing I have to say about this...they have bad English. I looked at Sunny, "Sunny?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

That is about it and I really hope you guys enjoyed. I will update as soon as I can. Also if you post a mean review, I will send Sunny after you. And it will not be pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

New Discoveries

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone except for Yosdellillan and Sunny belongs to aliengirl13.

Yosdellillan's P.O.V.

The three man who are called the krang started shooting at us and I just grabbed Sunny's hand and we both ran off. But as they continued shooting, we heard a strange voice say, "BOOYAKASHA!"

Sunny and I stopped running and we looked at each other, "Booyakasha?" We exclaimed at the same time. But Sunny said, "I like it! Booyakasha!"

"Do you even know what that even means?"

"I don't have a clue but it's fun to yell."

"Sunny, you are so craz-"

"Shut up and hide! Let's see the action."

She pulled me behind a dumpster and we saw four ninja turtles fighting off the krang! Wait a minute four ninja turtles...IN NEW YORK?! Luckily I had my camera with to take some pictures.

As they continued to fight, I was so stupid to press the flash button. One of them notice me and he said, "Give me the camera!" I looked at Sunny and she just shrugged. I looked back and saw he was coming towards us but in full speed. I screamed and ran off with the camera.

"Yosdellilly! Come back!" Sunny yelled at me to return but I am not taking any chances of possibly getting beaten by a ninja! I didn't at least ran that much since he tackled me to the ground in seconds.

Sunny was about to attack until the turtle with the orange mask was holding her back. He said, "Dude chill! We are not going to hurt you."

I responded back, "Well I think your friend is not being gentle here!"

The tall one with the purple mask said, " We need that camera."

"Why?!"

"You took pictures of us! No one should know we exists."

"Look if you let me go then I will delete the photos."

The one who tackled me, just let me go and I quickly delete the photos. Sunny asked, "What's your names?"

"I'm Michelangelo but you two ladies can me Mikey."

"My name is Donatello but you can call me Donnie."

"I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo."

"The name's Raphael but my brothers call me Raph."

We smiled at them and Sunny was going to introduce herself first, as always. "My name is Sunny Denson! I am the crazy one in our little duo. This is Yosdellillan Johannes and the name is a mouthful so call her Yos."

I looked at Sunny and said, "You can tell she is the outspoken one and I am the quiet one."

Leo said, "It was nice meeting you but we have to go."

The four of them jumped up to the roof and disappear and Sunny and I was were amazed about what we just saw and experience.

The next day

I literally want to shove Derek inside a locker and just ran away. Derek is the stupid jock that always want to be with Sunny. Since I am the only one close to her, he is always wanting to be a messenger. But Sunny told me to ignore it or put the notes in the trash.

I have at least two classes with Derek and during Geometry, he sat next to me. Derek said, "Can you give Sunny this note?"

"No."

"But it's important and I am sure she will say yes."

"No way! Whatever the question is, the answer is no! Now back off from my friend weirdo!"

"Look the dance is going to be in three weeks and I want to take Sunny. But how about we make a deal? If you help me get Sunny as my date, I will get Josh as your date."

I flinched and started to blush. Josh is one of the cutest guys in the whole school. He is in the football team just like Derek, only he is the leader of his team. I had a big crush on him since 4th grade! Josh would wave or smile at me and it would make me feel like Jello.

Sunny warn me to be careful and to stay away from Josh. I listen to Sunny and ignore him. Which is a good thing.

I shook my head no and I was saved by the bell. I got my binder and ran out of class and went straight to the cafeteria. I looked around for Sunny and as soon as I saw her, I yelled, "Sunny!"

She turned around just in time for my bone crushing hug, she said, "Woah I was just gone for about two periods and you are already missing me. Am I really that love able?"

"Sunny! This is a major crisis, we have a code blue situation!"

"CODE BLUE?! Let's go outside where it's more private."

We dashed outside to where the trees are and we sat down next to each other. A code blue situation is a Derek blackmailing situation. A code red is when Derek tries to beat one of us up in order to get what he wants. Thank goodness it only happen once.

I told Sunny everything and she slapped me in the face and said, "YOSDELLILLAN ANNE JOHANNES! Are you insane? I told you to stop thinking about Josh, he is not good for you."

"I know but I guess I just want someone to hold on to...like I want a boyfriend."

"You are insane, Yos listen, you will have a boyfriend. Just have the confident, now come on let's go back inside. One more thing, if Derek tries to blackmail you again, go and get me so I can beat him up."

We got up and then went back to the cafeteria.

Later that day, I got an email from my mom.

_Yosdellillan,_

_How is school going along? Guess what happen today? James is sick and he keeps on barfing on blanket that you gave him. You're dad is considering moving back to New York but he is not sure. James misses you so much, even though he maybe a baby, he still remembers you and Sunny. How is Sunny so far? Is she still that crazy friend that you are fond with? Do you like anyone at school? Does Sunny like anyone at school? Please type back as soon as you get this. I love you Yosdellillan, stay safe and stay in school. :)_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I smiled at the email and type back happily. James is my few month old baby brother who looks exactly like me. Sunny and I would just go and play with him. James is my pride and joy and I always have these instincts to protect him. Sunny feels the same way since James is practically like her brother.

My mom is a business woman and she is still a loving mother while my dad is determine and understanding. Except when it comes to boys.

Sunny was downstairs finishing her homework and I was upstairs finishing typing back to my mom in my laptop.

As I finished typing the email, I went downstairs and Sunny finished her homework. I said, "Sunny do you want to go exploring around town for a while?"

"You don't need to ask me twice."

From there we went off. We have been exploring the whole town and found nothing. Except Sunny kept looking at the roofs every once and a while. What is she looking for? She stopped and then I stopped.

"Whoever you are come on out." She announced.

Just then Mikey jumped down from the roof. I looked at Sunny clearly amazed about how did she saw or heard Mikey.

"Hey Sunny and Yos."

"Hi Mikey." I waved hi.

"So what are you two ladies doing?"

"Exploring the town.", Sunny answered.

I had one question for him. "Mikey, were you following us?"

"Maybe."

I chuckled but then a strange car came to the alley we were in and Mikey said he gotta go. As soon as he was in, Sunny grabbed on to one of the bars and she motion me to follow. I grabbed another bar and we hang in while the car was driving.

"Sunny what are you planning?!" I whisper to her.

"Relax, I just want to see where they live so we can visit Mikey and his brothers."

"What if they don't want us there?"

"Then we'll leave. Trust me Yosdellilly they will be fine with it."

I hope Sunny is right on this one, otherwise we might be in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

New Discoveries

**Disclaimers: I don't own anyone except for Yosdellillan and Sunny belongs to aliengirl13.**

* * *

Yosdellillan's P.O.V.

The strange car made a complete stop when we saw an entrance to a living room. I was amazed that in a sewer it could be a home to these four ninja turtles. Sunny got off and as soon as I got off, she motions me to be quiet.

We saw the guys went to the living room and then we quietly explored their home. I looked at the room but then I looked back and found Sunny gone! I started to panic in my mind and went to the nearest room. I saw it was a wide room with some weapons to the side of the room. It looked like a dojo, Sunny showed me pictures of a dojo and I have to admit this is a cool place!

I looked at the weapons and saw a few that interested me. A bow and arrow, a mace, a sword and a pair of fans. Before I could even touch them, I heard someone coming in the dojo. I quickly went to the hallways and found myself in the kitchen.

There was a table and I immediately hid under the table. I began to worry, did Sunny get caught or was she getting lost? I am freaking out!

I continued to hide under the table for a few minutes until I heard someone come in the kitchen. I almost began to panic and I remain silent until someone pulled my leg. I screamed and then I was trapped in the person's arms.

"SUNNY!", I screamed for my best friend desperately.

Sunny's P.O.V.

I am starting to like this house. It seems so roomy and cozy. But I seem to have lost Yosie while exploring the house. I kept searching for her secretly and so far no luck. Except when I was about to search another room, until I heard a familiar voice screamed, "SUNNY!"

I bolted out of the hallway to where the voice could be located at. I dashed to the kitchen and saw Raphael grabbing on to Yose and she was freaking out. I glared at him and said, "Let go of my sister Lord of the Dorks!"

Before I could attack him, someone grabbed me from behind. I began to struggle in the mysterious person's grip. But I saw it was Mikey. He said, "I have a feeling that you and Yose are going to be our creepy stalkers."

I looked at him offended. "In my defense, we decided to go over to your house since you were busy and didn't invited us." I explain to him.

"Well I wanted to invite you and Yose but my brothers told I couldn't because we shouldn't let too many people know where the lair is."

"Now I get it but can you let me go? Plus tell Raph to let Yose go since she looks like she is about to have a panic attack."

Mikey nodded and let me go. Raph let Yose go and she sigh in relief. She immediately went behind me.

Yosdellillan is not use to being around new people even if we just know them for a while. It's part of her almost innocent child-like personality. I bet it's because of Derek. When I made friends with Derek back in the sixth grade, Derek didn't like Yose one bit. He was always rude and mean to her.

But when we started high school, Derek changed so much. He went from being a nerd to a jock and made some new friends and became popular! I hated that guy so much.

Just then Leo came in and asked, "What happened and why are Sunny and Yosdellillan here?!"

This is bad.

I was the first to speak up, "Hey we just follow you guys and wanted to say hi. Plus we wanted to know where guys live so we can hang out."

"But wouldn't your parents be suspicious to where you're at?"

"I don't have a mom, but my dad would go to some business trips. Yose lives with me since her parents lives at Tennessee."

"Wait so they left her at New York while they are at Tennessee?"

I looked at Yose, she seemed bothered by Leo's question. Yosdellilan's parents are very nice but they would never abandon her. My mother didn't want to abandon me either, she just couldn't make it. I hate alcohol since that was the main reason why my mother died.

Just because of a stupid drunk driver! My mom died when I was seven. I didn't want anyone to talk to me except for Yosdellillan.

I went back to reality and said, "I asked her parents if she could live with me. They agreed since they know me and they know that I'm her only friend."

After a few minutes of talking with them. They decided to meet us in the sewer again tomorrow after school.

Yose and I fist bump! as we walked out the sewer, Yose looked at her phone over and over again. This can't be good. As we finally reached home, Yose checked her emails. I looked over her shoulder and saw a new message that was little bit long.

_Yosdellillan,_

_Something strange had happened. As I was walking home with your brother after his appointment. A strange man followed me until I reached home. I checked outside the window and two other men that look like they're triplets. This concerns me._

_After I had a long talk with your father, we decided to stay at New York for a while. We are moving in a small apartment and luckily it's near Sunny's place. We are so glad to see you and Sunny again! James and your dad are happy as well._

_We will be arriving at New York tomorrow! Isn't that great?! We will finally get to see you both again. Honey, I promise that this will be the last time we will move. From now on I will be there for you and Sunny._

_Since tomorrow will be a Friday, we will be there after you two are done with school. Here is a video of James, it is so adorable! Bye Yosdellillan, I will see you and Sunny tomorrow. :)_

_Love,_

_Mom._

Yose clicked on the video below the letter and there was James in the screen. He was sitting in his baby seat. It looked like he was in the car. James was smiling at the camera.

"James can you say momma?"

James remain silent, clearly he was confused.

"Can you say Yosdellillan or Sunny?"

James smiled and said, "Yoyo! Wun Wun!"

"Wave hi to them." James immediately waved at the camera with his tiny hand. He started laughing and kept on saying baby sounds.

Yose and I look at the video and then Yose said, "He's growing up fast. At least tomorrow, we'll spend so much time with him."

"Yeap and maybe we can should James to the guys.", I suggested.

"I'm not sure about that. Remember James could get scared or he maybe confused about them?"

"Yose...he's a baby. It's not like he'll just tell your parents about four mutant turtles who lives in the sewer. I'm sure James will be fine."

"I am going to do some homework."

"I'll search the web and find some prank videos."

We remain silent and eventually we fell asleep.

The next day, we went to school. At one of our classes when Mr. Terrace said, "Yosdellillan. You are need in room 2-223 after school. Someone wants to speak with you."

Yose nodded and she turned towards me with a huge grin. I smiled back. Yosdellilly's parents are here!

After school, we went to the room and saw a woman who had dark grey hair, and blue eyes, a black skirt that reached to her knees, a tan shirt and a grey jacket over it.

She didn't faced us and she said, "Yosdellillan Anne Johannes, my name is Mrs. Campbell and I am from the World Wide Genome Project."

We were confused, we did send our DNA a few days ago. But how did they get them so quickly than the other kids?

"Where is April O'Neil?"

April? Just then a ginger hair girl came in the room and she looked at us. "This is the right room?", she asked.

Just then Mrs. Campbell said, "April O'Neil, Yosdellillan Anne Johannes. Come with me."

Something isn't right about this lady, I grabbed Yose's arm and we were about leave. Mrs. Campbell grabbed my arm and threw me across the room. I hit the wall. Yose and April gasp.

"Lady you are crazy and man you're strong!" I yelled at her.

Her eyes turned red and then she went all crazy. The three of us ran out of the room. I grabbed my phone and texted Mikey.

THERE IS A CRAZY OLD LADY TRYING TO KILL US! COME HERE QUICK BEFORE SHE MURDERS US!

As soon as I send the message, I told April and Yose to follow me to a janitor's closet. We turned off the lights and remain quiet. Until April took out her phone and texted someone real fast.

I said, "Don't worry our friends will come here and help us."

She looked at us and said, "What friends?"

"They know ninjutsu and they will be here in no time."

"Okay and I'm April. What are you names?"

"I'm Sunny Denson. This is my friend Yosdelllillan. I just hope Mikey and his brothers get here soon."

"Wait did you say Mikey? By any chance are his brothers named, Leo, Donnie and Raph?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's who I text but do you know that they're-"

"Four mutant ninja turtles?"

She seemed shock but then she was about to say something until the door open. There was Mrs. Campbell!

Yosdellillan said, "Now can I scream in horror!?"

The three of us grabbed on to each other and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

New Discoveries

**Disclamiers: I don't own anyone except for my oc, Sunny belongs to aliengirl13.**

* * *

Yosdellillan's P.O.V.

Before Mrs. Campbell approach us, I heard someone say, "I feel stupid, we are going to have to tell April and Sunny that-"

Mrs. Campbell's eyes turned red again and she turned her attention towards the guys. I started to crawl out of the door and saw that the guy saw were fighting her off. Mrs. Campbell is a robot! Since she can shoot weapons out of her arms.

I quickly went back and reported back to SunSun. I said, "Um I think that Mrs. Campbell is a krang robot."

April spoke first, "Wait, why would the krang know about the Genome Project?"

I'm not 100% positive to know why would the krang know about the project but why were they going after me and April? As soon as everything was silent. I heard voices.

"April?" Donnie called out to April.

"Sunny?" Mikey called out to Sunny.

"Yose?" Raph called out to me.

We all got out of the closet and it was true, Mrs. Campbell is a krang robot. Can things get more weirder?!

Later a home, I was at the new house with my parents while I was holding on to James. Mom and Dad wanted me to choose my own room before we could settle down. I went to the two rooms and the one I found interesting was that there was one room that one window that had a small balcony and a small closet. There was a few open space in the room. I liked it.

Just then, I had a new message from Sunny.

Come to the lair and quick. There is something important that you need to know.

-Sunny

I sigh and I went out to the living room where my parents are arranging some boxes. I said, "Mom, dad I need to go see Sunny for a bit. She needs some help with homework."

My mother looked at me and said, "Alright Yosdellillan, but can you please bring James with you?"

"Sure mom. Besides I think Sunny would like to see James again."

"The baby bag is right next to the door. Make sure James is covered with some warm clothes or in a blanket. It's a bit chilly outside."

I grabbed a blanket that was in one of the boxes and wrapped it around James. I adjust him in one arm and I put the baby bag over my shoulder. As I exit the door, I wrapped both my arms around James to make sure he doesn't fall off.

I made my way from the alley to the sewer and into the lair. It was a long walk and I am surprised that James wasn't getting fussy. When I entered the lair, Sunny was the first one to notice me.

Her eyes shined when she saw James with me.

"Jaime! My little bro!", she squealed and took James away from me. Mikey was near Sunny and looking at James with pure interest.

"So this is the little baby that the krang are after? Why would they go after someone so tiny and cute." Mikey said. My eyes were wide and I asked, "The krang are after my little brother?!"

"Yeap. They are also going after April as well. But we're not sure why though. But can I hold your little bro?!"

I nodded and went into some serious thinking. The krang are April and James. If the krang are after them so badly, then they would go to great lengths to get them. Even if it means kidnapping the ones that they care about.

I won't let anyone hurt my friends and family and that's a promise I am willing to keep.

I looked at James who was playing with Mikey. It warms my heart to see him happy. James keeps on laughing and making some baby noises. Though, I couldn't help but feel some insecurity.

Sunny motion me to go with her to the kitchen. When we were alone, she said, "I know you're a little upset, but we can come up with a plan in case something bad does happen."

"How?! Do you expect me to tell my parents to lock the doors if an army of robots who have a brain in their chests comes in the house!? If I told my parents the truth then they would either, think I'm crazy or they might take me away from New York by force!"

"We don't need to tell them. As long as they don't draw too much attention to themselves. Yosie nothing will happen, if something does happen then we'll save you or your family. Do you think I will let anything take your parents from you after I lost my mother?"

I looked at her with sadness and pity. Sunny would do so much for me so I wouldn't lose my mom or dad. I couldn't do anything besides keeping her dad safe. Sunny lost her mother when she was so little and I couldn't imagine losing my mom.

Sure, she was in another state for almost four years but she could contact me. I think I am just taking my parents for granted and not spending time with them. But that will change.

I told her that I had to go. I grabbed James and left.

While I was walking, I couldn't help but be on high alert. I can't relax until I am at home. The streets of New York seemed to be more scarier and dangerous at the night. I was all alone with my brother and without anything to defend myself.

I'm always overreacting to everything if I'm scared. But I'm pretty sure that I am overreacting if I am hearing footsteps that doesn't belong to me.

James started to cry and I began to jog, the footsteps continued to be louder and coming closer. I started running and. I didn't dare to look back. I ran almost near the subway entrance, until someone pushed me.

I quickly wrapped my arms around James protectively as I fell down stairs. My head made contact to every cement step. I hit the cement floor and I looked down at James, who was crying and looking at me with fear.

My vision became a blur and I was heading into darkness. Not before I felt James no longer in my arms.

Please let this be a nightmare.


End file.
